Take Me Away from the Pain
by Ladii Emelia
Summary: "What feelings were you trying to drown out?" he asked.  "Heart break..."  Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K. created; just playing with the characters.


Take Me Away from the Pain

After Hermione stormed from the victory party, she went to one of the many dark recesses in the castle. She stayed there for some time undisturbed, lost in her thoughts and tears. She heard footsteps coming towards her and she had hoped it was Ron coming to apologize, but she felt that was pretty unlikely. It was most likely Harry coming to see how she was. She looked over and gasped when she saw the white haired boy standing in his usual dark suit that he wore when he wasn't clad in his school robes.

Through red rimmed eyes she stared at him for a moment before turning her head away from him. His face was blank and he felt some smart comment at the tip of his tongue followed by a sneer, but neither came. Instead he walked into the moon lit space and had a seat next to her. He'd just come from the Room of Hidden things and was feeling very conflicted. He was glad the cabinet seemed to be working, but he was too involved now not to continue, despite his reservations.

He'd been having mental breakdowns so frequently now that he was sure he would end up in St. Mungo's soon. But he wanted the madness to stop. Could she be the one that could help him with his problem? For once he was willing to throw away his inhibitions and try, despite what others might think and how his family and his order would feel about this betrayal.

The thoughts of anything outside the moonlit nook fled from his mind as he leaned forward to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. She was startled by his abrupt action, but she did not reject the gesture. After he removed his lips from hers, he opened his eyes and stared into her chocolate orbs. Her lips were slightly parted and he wanted to kiss her again, so he did. Draco kissed her deeper this time and slipped his tongue pass his lips to taste her.

He heard himself moan into the kiss when her tongue touched his for the first time. He felt his arousal grow and it almost pained him. Absent his control, his right hand came up and entwined itself in her curly brown locks and brought her closer to him. That hand remained in her hair while its twin went to her waist and helped guide her onto his lap. She nestled comfortably down despite his erection that pressed into her center.

This time she was the one to part her lips from him and swallowed hard while she looked into his grey eyes that seemed to grow silver in the moonlight. Her heart was racing and her breathing matched; Hermione's mind raced with thoughts and doubts and other emotions that all seemed to fight for dominance to tell her what the proper course of action should be.

She closed her eyes and completely cleared her mind shutting up all of the voices in the process. Hermione reopened her eyes to gaze upon the disconcerted features of Draco Malfoy. He looked as if he were about to ask a question which was silenced by another kiss from the girl straddling him.

Her nimble fingers began to work the buttons of his jacket until he was freed of it. She began to work on his shirt by going down to the hem and slipping her hands on his sculpted torso. She began to lift the shirt up, but he stopped her, remembering the mark on his left forearm that would be exposed should she remove the article of clothing.

"Get off of me," he angrily commanded in a low threatening voice while he pushed her off of himself so that he could stand and turn to leave. Admittedly, she was a bit taken aback, but at the same time she had expected this sooner. He turned to leave, but was halted when he felt her hands on his arm.

Hermione pulled him back into the hidden alcove and wrapped her arms around his thin frame and rested her head on his left shoulder. He remained rigid with his back turned toward the entry way completely shielding her identity from anyone who may have wondered by at that moment. He felt his body relax slightly and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

Meanwhile, Ron and Lavender had left the party to find a more private place and ventured toward the small nook but soon departed when they saw a certain blond already occupying the space with some female who they really didn't care to find out who she was. So instead of interrupting, they continued their search for a quiet location.

In the small recess, Hermione had pulled Draco's face lower toward hers and kissed him more passionately this time while he held her to him and felt his erection press into her pelvic cavity. He sighed after she broke away again; he kept his eyes closed and listened to the one thought that stood out most in his mind. _You stopped once, but you won't be able to do it again._ He opened his eyes, _I don't want to stop_. He hoisted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. Draco moved to one of the corners where no one would be able to see them and pinned her to the wall.

He began to unfasten her light blue jeans and freed one of her legs from the pants while the part that remained on her legs lingered just up past her knee. He swallowed hard while he worked to rip off her thin lace panties. Once they were in shreds and no longer able to serve their purpose, he dropped them to the ground beside them. He regarded her for a moment before freeing himself from his dark dress pants. He tilted her hips and angled himself properly before sliding past her virgin barrier. She felt overwhelmed by the pain he was sending through her.

She wasn't exactly filled with the ecstasy she had heard so much about from the other girls, but she readily accepted the pain. Anything was better than the pain in her heart, even if it was a temporary distraction.

Draco hadn't realized until after that she hadn't been with a man before. For a split second, he regretted engaging in this activity with her; that is, until he realized that she made no pained noise nor squirm beneath him in an attempt to stop him or flee. So he continued thrusting in and out of her while she dug her nails into his shoulder. She was sure they would have broken his skin if he hadn't been wearing a shirt to dull the effect.

Her eyes were shut while she tried to mentally escape this reality through the pain which was now changing to an unexpected pleasure. She'd thought it would hurt the entire time, and she was willing to accept that, but that was not the case. Hermione heard herself moaning as her body moved while he thrust in and out of her. Hearing her only encouraged him further.

He too was enjoying this little moment for more than it was meant to be. Draco had temporarily forgotten everything that was troubling his mind and the guilt that lingered there because of what he knew he had to do. How can this simple carnal encounter help him so much? Especially since she was the one who was taking away the pain.

It'd been a few moments since Hermione shuddered from her release and was relishing in the wave of pleasure that swept through her while she felt her body relaxing against the wall. Draco's mind was entirely focused on driving continually into her, but his body was at its limit and he shuddered as his own release traveled through him. It seemed to be the hardest thing when he felt his entire body relax while he tried to maintain an upright position so he would not fall and drop the woman he had pinned to the wall.

Unable to stand he leaned forward into her and against the wall and released her legs so she could stand on her own two feet. Both were panting as they tried to regain their composure after the wave of pleasure swept through them. Once he felt comfortable enough to support himself. He backed away from her and fixed his clothes and put his discarded jacket back on. He stood there and watched as Hermione put her jeans back on and picked up her torn underwear from the floor and shoved them into the pocket of her hoodie.

"What feelings were you trying to drown out?" he asked to her surprise.

"Heart break," she answered simply before turning to leave the small alcove. He said nothing and did nothing to stop her from leaving; Draco just watched her walk from the shadows into the light. Hermione turned back to look at him one last time before turning to continue on her way. He stayed there watching until she completely disappeared from view.


End file.
